


This is our sanctuary, we can find shelter and peace

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (well kind of), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Darkness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: They weren't supposed to love. They still did.





	This is our sanctuary, we can find shelter and peace

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sanctuary, Welshly Arms

The Ancient rules stated that the one ruling over darkness and the one ruling over light are not to be met or seen together. Ever.

It was Tonis first day as the bringer of darkness. As soon as the guardian of light would disappear he would manifest. Guarding Earth and engulfing it in darkness. Making humans sleep. He caught a glimpse of the lightbearer. A beard encircling his face. Tattoo adorning his arms. Neither of them spoke for the short period of time they had together. It may have been second or minutes. Toni doesn't know.

Then the other is gone. Toni left alone. Surrounded by darkness. By himself.

Miro, his mentor had told him that he wasn't supposed to talk to the light or the sun. It was against the Ancient rules. He would be punished if he did. Toni was no fool. Of course he would respect the Ancient rules. No one dared to even question them. Tonis first day was uneventful. It was lonely. Miro had told him he would get used to it. He was darkness. He protected earth while she slept.

Toni got up as soon as the first rays of light began to creep into the world. He would have to leave very soon. The tattooed man appearing before him. His arms crossed over his chest. Not saying a word. Toni knows why. Then in the blink of an eye light floods everything. Toni is gone.

Miro had told him that he could wander around while everything was engulfed in darkness. Toni had just shrugged. There was nothing to see. He couldn't really interact with anyone. Couldn't talk to anyone. It was just himself and his thoughts. His own heartbeat in his ears. Watching over earth, watching the humans sleep. Miro had done it for centuries he could too, right ??

A hundred years pass by. To Toni they feel like eternity. He asks himself what the light saw. Did it see the humans ?? Did it see what they did ?? Humans didn't like darkness. They preferred the light. Darkness meant cold. Darkness meant monsters in the closet. Darkness meant fear and terror. Darkness meant loneliness. After 100 years Toni should be used to it, right ?? To loneliness. He wasn't.

Light started to crept into the world yet again. It was a tedious and repetitive circle. However this time there wasn't the tattooed man on the other side. It was someone else. He was shorter than the previous lightbringer. He smiled brightly. It burned Tonis eyes. A small smile was cast his way. They weren't supposed to interact. They were light and darkness. The sun and the moon. Two completely different entities. 

For the rest of the day Toni couldn't get that smile out of his head. Miros warning words ringing in his mind. They weren't supposed to interact. Toni wouldn't. Sometimes he asked himself if the lightbringer felt lonely like he did. Probably not.He was light. Everyone loved light. No one liked darkness thought. Darkness surrounding Toni like a second skin. There was barely any noise. The blond had asked himself how it felt to live with light. Was it good ?? 

When the lightbringer would work, Toni would sleep. Being engulfed in darkness once more. He should be used to it by now. He shouldn't feel lonely. Being darkness meant being lonely. It was his entrie being. He couldn't fight it. There was no fighting. He had been choose he would get used to it. Pressing his knees to his chest. Toni allows himself to rest. For a short while at least. He would wake soon enough.

The light started to fade. Toni awoke with a start. The other looking at him curiously. Casting a wide smile into his direction. Toni has to ignore it. He wants to smile back ?? Why would he want to. They weren't supposed to interact anyway. They were immortal what would the ancient rules do to the anyway ?? Toni sighs. A shiver runs down his spine when the other waves at him. Before disappearing. Leaving the world and Toni in darkness yet again.

Sometimes when Toni feels lonely he starts to roam. Searching for an unknown thing he won't find anyway. He has no idea what he is searching. Maybe his own light ?? He was darkness there was no light for him. He was like the moon. The only bright dot in an endless darkness. The other, the light, the sun had seemed younger than himself. Childish even. The light had to be childish. It had to nourish the world. Darkness had to be cold and strict. Protecting the world while it slept. 

Toni hadn't noticed that the light was already there this time. Glancing up he is met with a smile yet again. Toni avoids the others gaze. He would disappear soon. Very soon. 

"Hey, my name is Lucas. What is yours ??"

Toni freezes. They weren't supposed to interact. What was that fool doing ?? Had no one told him the rules ?? Gritting his teeth Toni disappears.

Toni swallows hard. Fuck. They were doomed. 

Toni doesn't look at Lucas when the darkness is about to take over. He doesn't want to talk to him.

"You still haven't told me your name."

Toni wouldn't. He wasn't a fool. He didn't have a deathwish. He had to admit his heart had skipped a beat. No one had talked to him in centuries. It had felt nice. Toni couldn't succumb. Couldn't succumb to his own needs. This wasn't how it worked. He was destined to be alone. He was darkness. He couldn't compete with the light.

"Por favor."

Tonis resistance crumbles at the plea. He has no idea why. Maybe he is tired of being alone.

"Toni."

It was too late to take it back anyway now. They were both doomed. Maybe they could enjoy eachothers company while it lasted right ??

 

It was nice talking to someone else and not only to himself. Their time being limited of course. But it was incredibly nice. Toni didn't feel as lonely as before. He actually looked forward to those short meetings with Lucas. The other making his whole existence more bearable. Smiling at him. It was a beautiful smile. 

Lucas was the sun. 

Lucas kept telling him jokes. Or just smiled at him whenever they had to switch. Tonis features softening. Then Lucas started calling him Antonio.

Tonis lonely nights didn't feel as lonely as before. Lucas voice ringing in his ears. Staying with him like an invisible companion. Giving him hope. Hope that the darkness wasn't just bad. Hope that the darkness wasn't just loneliness. It was just a passage. Something that had to pass before the light could shine again.

For the first time in centuries Toni didn't curse his whole existence.

The nights seemed to pass faster. Lucas already waiting for him when it was time to leave. Grabbing his wrist gently. Smiling at him. Tonis eyes softening. He smiled back. Lucas leaned in. Tonis eyes widening. Then he was gone.

Lucas sighed softly. He hadn't properly timed it. He had just wanted to kiss Toni on the cheek in parting. Next time he told himself. Soon. He wouldn't have to wait for too long.

The humans and earth feeeding greedily on his light. Forgetting that the darkness was playing it's part too. Without darkness the light would destroy everything. With out the light, darkness would freeze everything. Everyone kept forgetting one couldn't exist without the other. 

That's why Lucas was trying to befriend Toni. An existence in loneliness was a cursed one. Lucas knew he had limited time available every day. It didn't matter they had forever. If he could give Toni a smile piece of light in his endless dark and lonely road, he would. 

Toni returned feeling drained. He manifested in a way Lucas hadn't seen him before. The darkness surrounding him like a cloak. Lucas cups his cheeks gently. Making him look up. There is not much time. Mustering up all his courage Lucas presses his lips against Toni's cheek. Smiling softly. 

Then he is gone.

The blond sighs softly. His heart beating incredibly fast in his chest. His hand lingering on his cheek. Where Lucas lips had been second before. A warm feeling taking hold of his heart. It had felt nice. Incredibly nice. But he was darkness. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. Let alone nice things.

Their routine continues. Lucas smiling at him. Kissing him. Hugging him. With that limited amount of time they have with eachother. They talk. Exchange pieces of information. About themselves. About the world. About their day. Not every day is bright however. There are days that are just filled with hurt. Days even the light hurts. 

One of those days arrives sooner rather than later. Lucas stumbling right into Tonis arms. Crying and sobbing in his chest. Toni holds him close. Kisses his head. Trying to comfort. Lucas disappears in his arms. Shattering Tonis non-existent heart. He had wanted to comfort Lucas for a little longer. Just a second longer. Just a second. 

The days and nights come and go. Lucas and Toni continuing with this routine they have. Sometimes words are not needed. Toni holds Lucas close. Holds the light close. They mingle together. Light and darkness. For a fraction of a second. For a second they are one. One being. One entity.

One day when they are in eachothers arms, Lucas turns to face Toni. By know he knows how much time he has left. Standing on his toes he kisses the blond softly. Smiling widly at him. Tonis gaze is loving. His eyes soft. 

"Te amo, Antonio."

Toni opens his mouth to say something. Lucas is already gone. Leaving Toni with his shoulders slumped. Lucas returns the next day. Obviously. To Toni it had felt like a lifetime. As soon as Lucas appears, he is in Tonis arms. The darkness kissing his forehead. 

"Ich liebe dich."

Lucas smiles at him. His sun. His light. Toni felt lucky. They were meant for eachother. They were light and darkness. One couldn't exist without the other. They were one. One being. One entity.

They were love. Loving eachother when even the whole world was against them. When Lucas jumps in his arms after appearing and Toni swirls them around happily, he knows that the world is wrong. 

Darkness wasn't bad. Darkness was light. Light was darkness. When Toni disappears that day in a shroud of darkness. Clinging to him like a cloak. He feels free. Lucas smiles at him. 

"I will see you soon my love." 

It's a promise. A promise of forever.


End file.
